


The Brilliant Comet of 1812

by astrovivir



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: also give me good sonya and natasha cousin/sibling relationship or give me death, give me good bolkonsky sibling relationship or give me death, idk how to tag this uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrovivir/pseuds/astrovivir
Summary: All of Moscow saw the comet.But what went through their minds as the comet flew in the sky?





	The Brilliant Comet of 1812

**Author's Note:**

> im,, so sad,, that gc closed  
> so i wrote this to cope  
> this is heavily influenced by another fic i read i forgot what it was called but its rly good

Stars. Stars were the first thing Pierre noticed once he was outside. Many stars littered the night sky in Moscow. When he had reached his sleigh the driver asked where to now? There was no where Pierre was needed, where could he possibly go now?

“Home.” Pierre told the driver, breathing in joyfully.

The driver whipped his horses and the sleigh began to move at a regular pace. Pierre watched the stars fly behind him as they rode on. One star in particular, seemed to be falling to Earth. A great, bright star that was falling to Earth. Pierre smiled, tears forming in his eyes. He felt a connection with this star. Perhaps this star was the beginning to a new life. Pierre enjoyed that thought and smiled the rest of the ride home.

 

* * *

 

 

Natasha had left the drawing room, smiling. She walked down the many corridors of her godmother’s enormous home. She stopped near the open door of her beloved cousin’s room, where Sonya was staring out the window at the sky above them. Natasha walked in and sat besides Sonya, trying to see what it as that had so much of her cousin’s attention. A bright comet streaked through the night sky. Sonya looked at her Natasha quietly and waited for her to finish watching the comet. When Natasha was done, the two girls hugged. They hugged, and cried, and smiled as if they were children once again.

 

* * *

 

 

Marya Dmitrievna was alone. She had heard Natasha enter the house, but stayed put. She could visit her tomorrow. The light from the comet illuminated Marya’s home and gave a bittersweet feeling. To others, they were given hope. For most, they were struck with fear at the sight of the star. For Marya, she paid little attention. The comet did not affect her as much as she hoped. For now, all she was focused on was protecting Natalia and Sofia.

 

* * *

 

 

“Wine, mon amour?” Fedya looked down at the man seated in front of him. He had two glasses of wine in his hands, holding one out to Anatole.

Anatole took one of the glasses, “merci..” he said tiredly. Fedya took his seat next to the prince, sipping his wine.

“Look, Fedya.” Anatole pointed up at the sky where the comet was streaming past. The two men stared in wonderment, their mouths gaping ever so slightly. Whether the comet was a sign, the two did not know. But they could not dwell on that at the moment, there were more important things to take care of. Of course they did take the time to watch the great comet before it vanished from their sight, leaving only the two alone with their wine.

 

* * *

 

 

The countess Bezukhova was alone on this night. One of her greatest fears. As the comet flew in the night sky, Helene felt a rush of panic surged through her. Why, of now of all times, was she alone. The countess would give anything to have someone besides her. Her brother, Dolokhov, even her wretched husband. She only wanted the company of another human being. Alas, no one came and she watched in fear as the comet exited Moscow.

 

* * *

 

 

Andrei had finally returned from the war after receiving news of Natasha’s failed elopement. When he returned home, Mary had tried to comfort him, but failed when her brother snapped at her. Mary took this as a warning and left him be, going outside into the cold night. She sat on the snowy grass and looked up at the sky. Andrei had calmed down and joined his sister shortly after, sitting close to her.

“Forgive me, mon cher.. I didn’t mean to get angry with you.” Andrei apologized.

“I forgive you, brother.” Mary replied quietly. She saw Andrei smile and look up at the sky.

Mary rested her head on her brother’s shoulder and they sat in a comfortable silence. And when the comet passed by them, they were still quiet.

“Are you afraid, Masha?” Andrei had asked.

Mary had no reason to be afraid. If the comet brought death, so be it. “No, are you?” The Princess asked back.

Andrei mumbled a no, he had seen many things in the war. Things no man should ever have to witness. A comet was nothing to be afraid of.

The two watched the comet together. Enjoying the other’s company and enjoying the beautiful light the comet gave.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
